


Heat

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I should NOT be writing and especially not this but OH WELP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read 'Public sex' on the kinktober list and this happened, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Jinhyuk falls asleep on Wooseok's bed and there is no way he's going to carry the human pole to his own bed all the way to his own hotel room.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back with random smut hope you enjoy!

"I can't believe him." Seungwoo chuckles softly behind him and that is not a reaction that Wooseok needs right now so he glances over his shoulder to glare at the older male. "Can you carry him to his room? I'm too sore to carry this human pole."

Wooseok looks back at his bed where his boyfriend Jinhyuk had fallen asleep after taking a shower to wash the chlorine from the pool off his body. They're on a three-day vacation with a couple of friends and it was the second night.

They spent the late afternoon and evening at the hotel's pool. Jinhyuk had excused himself around two hours ago, Wooseok having told him he would join him in a few minutes but Seungyoun and Yohan had dragged him into their game of pool volleyball.

Jinhyuk clearly fell asleep waiting for him.

"Just sleep with him, don't be a prude we all know you've done worse than sharing a bed," Seungwoo says matter of fact. Wooseok can feel his face slightly heat up but pretends it's not happening as he lets out a deep sigh. "This won't go against _the_ rule don't worry." Wooseok doesn't need to look at his older friend's face to know he's wearing a teasing smile.

They have a -honestly stupid- rule of not rooming with your partner when they go on trips like these, the reason being along the lines of focusing on spending time with your friends instead especially since its a rare occurrence for all of them to get together since they're scattered across different universities.

"I'm going to shower first since you're wasting time staring at sleeping beauty, go tell Byungchan that Jinhyuk is spending the night here ok? You could also switch beds with Jinhyuk if you really don't want to share." While that is an easy solution to Wooseok's problem, he still shakes his head. He adores Byungchan but he doesn't want the younger boy to talk his ear off when he's trying to sleep.

The lights are out by the time Wooseok comes out of the bathroom. He uses the light from his phone screen to illuminate his way to his bed careful to not stumble into anything like the pair of shoes he left out of place or the backpack he carried yesterday for sightseeing.

Wooseok lays down next to Jinhyuk, his body naturally finding its place by his side, the older's arm wrapping around his middle when Wooseok leans back against his chest. The bed is a tad bit too small for two grown men, especially when one of them is over 180cms but Wooseok still feels comfortable.

In fact, he's so comfortable that sleep pulls him under quite quickly. Jinhyuk's even breathing behind him lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

Wooseok feels hot like he's under the sun's harsh sunlight heating up his whole body. He squirms as if that could get him away from the sudden heat but what actually happens is that the heat becomes stronger, impossible to ignore, impossible for him to keep sleeping.

He blinks his eyes open only to not be able to properly see anything. The hotel room is pitch black and he can hear the humming sound of the AC so he doesn't understand why he feels so hot, no explanation for the sheen of sweat that has covered his body.

That is until he becomes aware of the hands touching his body. One is under his shirt, a fingernail circling one of his nipples leaving a wake of goosebumps behind and the other hand is rubbing at the front of his pajama shorts, more specifically, at the outline of his hardened cock.

It takes a couple of moments for Wooseok to be able to detect two other noises. The thumping of his heartbeat against his eardrums and uneven breathing that is too loud, too close to be Seungwoo's who is still sleeping on his bed not even three meters away and it can't be Jinhyuk either because it's not coming from behind him.

It's his own breathing.

Wooseok feels his boyfriend's lips brush the back of his neck on their way up to his ear, a shiver running down his spine when Jinhyuk traps his earlobe between his teeth, softly biting down before sucking it into his mouth.

A breathy gasp crawls up his throat and into the night before he can stop it. One of his hands fly to his cover his mouth and Jinhyuk has the audacity to chuckle after he lets go of his earlobe. "Be quiet baby or else you'll wake up Seungwoo."

Wooseok wants to tell Jinhyuk to stop, to ask him why he's doing _this_ right now and scold him for pulling something so risky but as if reading his thoughts, Jinhyuk whispers against his ear, "You woke me up, grinding your cute little ass against me and you were already hard, thought I should help."

Before Wooseok can even try to say anything back, Jinhyuk's hand sneaks under his clothes, right past the waistband of both his shorts and underwear and wraps his long fingers around his length.

The drag of Jinhyuk's hand around him is dry and a little uncomfortable but not for long as Jinhyuk's thumb catches the precum that Wooseok had already leaked making him realize how _wet_ he had been.

Jinhyuk's other hand keeps on playing with his nipples, paying the same attention to both of them and his mouth nibbles at Wooseok's neck being mindful to not leave any marks behind.

Wooseok tries his best to remain as quiet as possible, pushing his hand against his mouth to muffle all the whimpers and pleased moans that manage to crawl up his chest.

Jinhyuk's touch feels as intoxicating as always but the knowledge that they could be caught at any moment makes the pleasure in Wooseok's blood spike and he knows he won't last long.

He rocks his hips back against Jinhyuk's, want clouding his mind further as he feels his erect member against his ass even with the layers of clothing between them.

Wooseok bites on the inside of his cheek as he comes a couple of minutes after, somehow able to not make a single loud noise as Jinhyuk keeps on jerking him throughout his orgasm, milking him until the very last drop.

The younger can feel sleep trying to pull him under once again as he comes down his high but he's not as cruel as to leave his boyfriend like that, his cock still rock hard against his ass.

Jinhyuk half-heartedly tries to stop him as Wooseok makes his way under the sheets, turning his body until his face is right over the front of Jinhyuk's sweatpants.

He takes out Jinhyuk's neglected cock and leans down, pink tongue peeking out between his plump lips and licking the precum that had accumulated at the top, the familiar bitter taste so good he doesn't notice the pleased hum he makes.

One of Jinhyuk's hands -it better be the clean one- falls on top of his head as Wooseok parts his lips and takes him inside, tongue flat on his mouth and his teeth behind his lips careful to not make anything that can be uncomfortable.

Wooseok's head finds a familiar rhythm, a pace he is well acknowledged with, a dance he has danced so many times over the years he has dated Jinhyuk.

He has to swallow around Jinhyuk pretty often to prevent the noise of sucking him off being too loud and also to not make any more of a mess. Wooseok knows he will have to change his boxers after he's done helping Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk's hips roll up to his face, the hand on his head keeping him in place and sometimes gently pushing him further down. Wooseok just tries to open his small mouth wider and take in what Jinhyuk is giving him, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend using his mouth to pleasure himself.

The older has always been quieter than him when intimate so the only signs Wooseok has before Jinhyuk come inside of his mouth and he swallows his load is the stutter of his hips, the hitch in his breathing and the way his fingers tug on his hair.

Wooseok comes back up and Jinhyuk pulls him down by the neck to smash their mouths together in an open-mouthed kiss, tasting himself on Wooseok's tongue and not flinching away. They share a couple more kisses before they break away.

"We definitely should brush our teeth again."

"And you need a new pair of undies too."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> If Seungwoo actually woke up on the middle of the activities is up to you~
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
